everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Myrtleceae
Salvatore "Sal" Myrtleceae is the son of the Myrtle Fairy from the Italian fairytale The Myrtle. He is a shy and standoffish boy with a complete lack of social skills. He is gentle and cautious, and loves plants. He is a rebel, not wanting to deal with all the pain and suffering for a Happily Ever After he really doesn't want. Character Personality Salvatore is so ridiculously shy and wavering. He has no social skills and is so easy to pressure in to things. He's just a big baby really. He is a total nature lover. Gee, I wonder why. He loves plants, and grows them in his room. He also doesn't believe in picking flowers or cutting down trees. If you wanna get him a gift, skip the bouquet. Just go dig up a plant and put it in a pot. He'll be way happier that way. He's very cold and standoffish towards most who try to approach him. Mostly because he figures that if he doesn't let them get too close, they can't manipulate him. So he avoids being to social, not that he could, even if he wanted to. He's terrified of interacting, and he has no social skills. He can barely form a coherent sentence when he's talking to someone he doesn't know. Appearance Salvatore is a fairy, so height wise he's rather small (about 5 foot). However, he's relatively broad and muscular. He has tanned skin and bright green eyes. His hair is a light pink, like the blossoms on some Myrtle trees, and is very ruffled and messy (natural if you will). He has wings that match his hair in color and have a tattered appearance on his back. Fairy Tale- The Myrtle How the Story Goes Read it Here How Salvatore Fits In Salvatore is the son of the Myrtle Fairy and her prince. He will be expected to continue his story with a distant relative of the prince as a successor, to avoid... unseemly circumstances. Relationships Family Father His father can't begin to understand why Salvatore has such a problem with his story, ("You get to marry a prince. What's so bad about that?") and it drives a large wedge between them. Mother Salvatore's mother is very supportive of him in every way, even in his rebelling. She wishes she'd had that option herself, and understands entirely why Salvatore has such a problem with the way his destiny is set to play out. Distant Cousin Salvatore is supposed to carry out his story with an unnamed distance cousin who has never met. The boy apparently goes to Ever After High, but he's never come in to contact with him. Or if he has, he hasn't realized it. Friends Jäkel Förbanna He and Jäkel are a strange pair, who have very little in common. There isn't any real reason for them to be friends, they just are. Sal does enjoy Jäkel's company though, and loves showing him new plants. Cuilean Seilchidh He and Cuilean are friends over their love of nature, and he enjoys Cuilean's help with his plants. In return, he tries to be helpful to Cuilean in any way he can. Romance Salvatore has no interest in marrying a cousin, no matter how distant the relationship. He'd rather meet a nice prince (or any boy for that matter) of his own choosing. Enemies Salvatore has no real enemies, since he's too gentle to ever ruffle feathers. Outfits Basic Salvatore wears a shirt with leafy sleeves, and two layers, the bottom one is a bright green, and the top and more prominent one is a bright pink. He also wears dark green shorts with leaves matching his shirt sleeves on the bottom. He wears knee high socks that are light green with a swirl design on it. For shoes he wears flats the same pink as his shirt, almost like ballet flats. Trivia * Salvatore means Savior in Italian, and Myrtleceae is the family of plant that Myrtle is in. It was thought up by WootdorfFilmCo * Salvatore's gift in Heritage Hall was an ornate pot and some heavily nutritious potting soil. It was meant for use on himself when he becomes a Myrtle sprig, but he chose to use it on his plants instead. * Salvator's room is full of plants. It looks like a greenhouse in there. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:The Myrtle Category:Gay Category:Rebels Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:Italian